legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Congo1/Noob Tips
THIS BLOG IS FOR NOOBS ONLY! ...But then who isn't on some level... Anybody just starting out (NEW = NEWBIE = NOOB) - share what you have learned and read up for new tips and ideas! Any questions - cheer me ingame (IOS) at: KAEL12 Recent additions: Tip #14, Tip #15, Tip #15a on 30 Nov 12 Tip #13 on 26 Nov 12, Tip #12 on 16 Nov 12, Tip #9a on 15 Nov 12, Tip #10, Tip # 11 on 13 Nov 12 Tip #1 Choose your element carefully - you CAN'T change it Your options are: Forest, Water, Fire Tip #2 - Refer SOMEBODY! Anybody... You won't have another chance later on. If you can't find anyone else to send as your referral - use mine: KAEL12 Tip #3 - The 'day' resets at 05:00 Pacific time daily (08:00 for people like me on the east coast). This is when your daily login, ability to remove friends, etc resets. Tip #4 - You don't get credit for logging in until you go to your home page! You can roam around the game all day and not get credit for logging in if you don't go to your home page. Tip #5 - Abbreviations (a few to start - see: Glossary for more): PP = Power Potion EP/ED = Energy Potion/ Energy Drink MM = Monster Maestro (another game from the same developers that will give you cross bonuses for playing the other title) You can access MM from the 'Top' page 'Pure' = Potions (usually pp, but can be a mix of pp and ep) Mix = Some of each of pp and ep (pp is usually sought first and values higher - so if you can, trade more ep and save your pp) Junk = A Rare with a required power to activate of 7 or less RM = Regular Max - a single card that has been fully enhanced PM = Perfect Max - two cards were fully enhanced, then evolved together, then the resulting EX card was fully enhanced Fresh = A card that has not yet been enhanced (level 1) UR = Ultra Rare. PM UR = Ultra Rare EX that is also PM Imperfect = A Rare EX or Ultra Rare EX that was evolved without fully enhancing both cards first. The value of an imperfect is considered = an unevolved card (and really hard to sell) You basically just took 2 cards and made them both worthless! Tip #6 - Currency Coins are not worthless, but are not the common currency ingame. PP is valued highest, with EP close behind (see abbreviations in Tip #5). Some will trade in coins, but will require between 200,000 - 250,000 coins to = 1 PP or ED! Common price for 'Junk' Rare = 1 potion Common price for traps = 5,000 coins Tip #7 - Be smart Yeah - I said it! DO NOT EVOLVE RARE OR ULTRA RARE CARDS BEFORE ENHANCING THEM!!! You basically just took 2 cards and made them both worthless! The value of the resulting 'Imperfect' is considered = an unevolved card (and really hard to sell) Beware of people that try to trade PP for EP at any ratio other than 1:1 - to include trades that make you add more for 'mix' or card trade Enhance Rares, but DO NOT enhance commons! Rares are more valuable when enhanced, but enhancing a common card is a waste of money! DO NOT use potions if you don't absolutely HAVE to! There will be events that give you Rare and Ultra Rare cards for meeting certain objectives - save every potion you have and only use them if they help you meet those objectives. Don't spend your unbound potions on your progress! Use bound potions to meet event objectives, and save unbound potions for trading. Once you get high enough rank that you have potions to spare you can use them to rank higher in events. Tip #8 - Be honest Don't lie - Don't call a card PM if it isn't - you don't want others doing that to you. If you don't know what PM is - See Tip #5 - now you have no excuse! Don't steal - Beware of people that offer to 'help you' by taking your cards to enhance with the plan to give them back after - they likely WON'T! Don't ask for handouts because you are 'new' when you have another account that is level 75! Don't title your post 'Free' or 'Quitting' - unless you really are handing something out! It is really annoying... BTW - if you have cards you don't want - my user ID is: KAEL12 Tip #9 - Edit Front Line The front line cards that you use in attacks will be automatically chosen if you don't edit your front line. Sometimes this is okay, as the game chooses your toughest cards for the task - but it also accounts for power requirements. For example: It will choose a front line with a total power of 35 with 42000atk/37000def rather than a line using 45 power with 45000atk/38000 def - as it is deemed that the power increase is not worth the stat increase. If you are fighting Battle Royale or a Raid event this may be okay, but for attacking another player to steal their treasure - you might want the additional stat boost regardless of the power drain (since you will use it all anyway in the attack). You may want to set up front lines for different scenarios: Raid, Battle, Boss Fights, etc. Don't forget to check back on your front line when you start trading cards (I keep forgetting to update mine)... Tip #9a - Attack Power Your front line requires a certain amount of Attack power to activate. Depending on the attack, your back line (the rest of the cards in your deck) will attack as well with an 80% damage modifier. - When attacking another player from the Attack screen, you will use all attack power (your front line at 100%, and your back line at 80%) until either you run out of attack power, or all of your cards have activated. - When attacking a boss during Raid events, you will only use your front line. - During Battle Royale events, you can set the % of your full attack that will be used. Again - your front line will attack at 100%, and your back line at 80% until either you run out of attack power, or all of your cards have activated. NOTE: Your front line attack power is displayed during attacks. Your total attack power is also displayed above it - this shows the base damage for your full attack power, to include your back line. Skill, and element boosts are not accounted for in this number. The number displayed accounts for how much attack power you currently have - so you will need to look when your ATK power is full to get an accurate number. Also, if you don't have enough cards in your back line to use all of your attack power this number might be lower (ex: you have 300 ATK power, and only 5 cards in your deck - you will only use the portion of your ATK power required to activate the cards in your deck). Tip #10 - Enhancing vs Evolving DO NOT EVOLVE RARE OR ULTRA RARE CARDS BEFORE ENHANCING! When you evolve two unenhanced cards, it takes 5% of the ATK/DEF of each, but that 5% will be of the unenhanced stats! When you evolve two fully enhanced cards it will take 10% of each, and that 10% will be of the enhanced stats! See: Evolving Ex: Fresh (unenhanced) stats: 1000/1000 means 50/50 from each card = +100/100 added when evolving Enhanced (same cards starting with 1000/1000) stats: 2500/2500 means 250/250 from each card = +500/500 when evolving DO NOT Enhance commons - it is a waste of money! Even commons with decent stats will soon be overshadowed by Rare cards that you add to your inventory. It costs money to enhance - save it for enhancing your Rares! Tip # 11 - Easy Enhancing Take a look at my deck - every Rare, Rare EX, Ultra Rare and Ultra Rare EX I have is fully enhanced! How, you may ask - well, it is simple: Questing gives you cards as a reward. Event quests do not allow you to go back and replay past quests, but you ARE able to repeat the standard quests. 1. Repeat quest 2-5 (or any in chapter 2) over and over - you get 1 card per 3 energy spent! 2. Now, enhance your cards using the newly acquired cards - as any unevolved card used to enhance has about the same effect (there is a boost for using evolved cards). NOTE: Enhancing a card increases in cost as it levels up! Enhance cards at level 12+ with evolved commons to cut down on the cost (The cost of evolving is offset past level 12). See: Enhancing for more detail Tip #12 - Math Makes My Head Hurt I got asked: How would you evolve a referral card? Do you evolve it to its second form then evolve agian or do you need to store 11 of those cards before evolving? There are two answers to this question: 1. The regular way -and- 2. Maximum 1. Evolve each card as you get it - they are already maxed, so you get 10% per evolution 2. YOU NEED INFINITELY MORE TO DO THIS: Evolve the first two cards, then evolve two others - now evolve the two sets. the next level would require two sets like this to max. This will maximize your gain, but you need more cards to do it - by the time you get to level 11 it will be a really nice card, but you need 2^10 cards (1024 cards) to do it!!!! Tip #13 - Where should I put skill points? You get skill points as follows: 1 - Every time you complete a 'regular' quest from the quest tab (event quests do not give you skill points) 3 - Every time you level up 5 - Every time you add a new friend Now, for the important part - where should you use them...? The way I see it, you have? 4 options: Energy, Rounded,? Defense, Attack. 1. Energy: If you are trying to level up quickly, you will want a lot of points in your energy.? - The good: You will level quickly, and if you are away from the game for an extended period you will have a lot of energy to work with when you return - The bad: Energy recharges at the same rate regardless of your maximum, so if you are very active you will likely not hit the maximum often, and therefore may be wasting the skill points 2. Rounded: You can evenly distribute points accross energy/attack/defense - or you can hit 'Auto Assign', and the system will distribute your points for you in this fashion. - The good: This will make you equally good on attack and defense, while also allowing you to level up at a moderate rate - The bad: You will not be overly strong in either attack or defense, and your battle record will reflect this 3. Defense: You can heavily distribute points into defense, and be all but unbeatable when attacked - The good: You will be less likely to have treasure stolen, and a lot of high level guilds recruit defense leaders - The bad: You will not be able to win an attack often, if at all - limiting how much you can participate in certain areas? of events 4. Attack: I saved this for last, as it is the most common. You can put everything into attack at the detriment to the rest. - The good: There are a lot of times that a strong attack will help you reach your goals - especially during events - The bad: You will lose quite often in defending if you have neglected points to defense - to include event defeats and lost treasure Tip #14 - My game locked up or has an error that won't fix itself Try closing the app and restarting. For iOS: 1. Go to the home screen 2. Double tap the home button 3. Press and hold the icon until you see a red minus (-) 4. Click the minus 5. Reopen the game If this still doesn't fix your issue (or if it is a game issue and not a device issue) - contact the Legend of the Cryptids Support Team: legend_support@applibot.co.jp Tip #15 - EVENTS: How do I participate in an event? Events are accessed through the 'Top' page, your main page or by selecting the menu, and then selecting 'Event Top'/'Event Quest'. If you do not use these methods, you will normally NOT get credit toward the event for whatever you are doing! One exception to this rule is the recently added Battle Masters, which is a new, permanent addition that expounds on the 'Top Fighter' idea that is posted on the 'Top' page. Tip #15a - EVENTS: What is 'Forge Ahead' and what does it do? During Raid Events there is an option to Quest the same way you normally would, and there is an additional button that says 'Forge Ahead'. This new button allows you to complete Raid quests much faster, by 'skipping through' the quest until you hit a stopping point: Quest complete, Boss appears, Level Up or you run out of energy. Learn it, live it, LOVE it! Category:Blog posts